Let's go Home
by postlux
Summary: Emron drabble where Aaron makes up for being late.


Emily stood in her office, reading the latest reform of the tax bill. Undoubtedly, led by the few senators who opposed Kirkman. This was bill was ridiculous, there was no way it was going to pass — feeling a pair of lips press a silky kiss to neck Emily jumped a bit before realizing who those perfect lips belonged too.

"Hm. I thought you'd never come." Emily sighed, feeling Aaron Shores' lips press another silky kiss to her neck, feeling his taunt body press in behind her own.

Another sigh escaped her lips as Aaron took the papers from her hands, reach around her, and throw them on her desk, only then to wrap around her abdomen. Her head lolled back as his lips skimmed her ear, "Sorry I'm late."

Aaron flipped her around, hiked her skirt up, and placed her on the edge of her desk, with him in between her legs. Emily brought her hands up his chest and into the curls at the nape of his neck. This got her a smirk from him as his eyes skimmed her… all of her.

Sure, this was wrong. This was in fact _very_ frowned upon. But, after their last tryst in Aaron's office her opinion on relations in the office had drastically changed. Taking a long look at him Emily's heart skipped a beat. After all, when Aaron Shore had you panting on your desk, or his, who had time to worry about ethics?

Aaron leaned in, skimming his hands up Emily's legs to grip her stockings. Her breathing picked up as he dragged them down her soft legs, "Shh, no thinking," his lips placed a tender kiss on her lips.

While her lips matched his, picking up speed, Emily couldn't do anything but think. It was all Aaron made her do. Thinking about him, his hands, what they could do. _Oh_. Yeah, just like _that_. Aaron's hands had traveled south, pushing her Christmas red underwear to the side, dragging his fingers up and down her folds right before pushing a single finger inside of her.

Her back arched into him, making his lips hit her neck. Gripping one hand onto his shoulder the other placed behind his neck. He was sucking on her spot, that one spot that made her want him even more than she already did.

The two being perfect for the other, Aaron couldn't help but think either. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft she was, how her curved body fit perfectly to his. He couldn't stop thinking about how hard she made him just by pulling his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved her, how he couldn't picture his life without her. He pulled away just enough to see the bliss on her face as he added a second finger to aid her pleasure.

Emily's voice hitched right as she felt him add his finger. Her vision was closed off as fireworks exploded behind her eyelids. Aaron reached places inside of her that no man ever had, hell, places she hadn't even reached. Her pelvis tilted up and began to match his fingers. Wanting to feel even closer to him, she molded her lips to his.

Even their kisses were so different. She had had good kisses before, even great ones. But, still, no one compared to Aaron. Maybe it was because her heart belonged to him, but his lips felt like pure velvet against her own.

Right as his fingers curled inside of her, Emily's lips parted against his own, her breath catching right as he did it again. "Mm, like that?" He asked hoarsely, his lips rubbing her own.

"Yes, Aaron," She whispered hoarsely. Her knuckles pure white as she gripped onto his suit jacket, "God, _yes_."

Aaron consumed all of her. She could smell his cologne, rich and woodsy. She could feel the ridges of his fingers inside of her, she could feel his warm lips against her own. She could taste him still on her tongue and she could hear his dirty words of encouragement helping her to find her release.

All it took was one more curl of his fingers and she reached her peak. Aaron's lips soaked up her moans while her pelvis quivered under the weight of her release. Emily's eyes opened just enough to witness him placing his fingers in his mouth, his tongue tasting her pleasure.

With her half-lidded eyes and her tastes on his tongue, Aaron couldn't help but smirk at her. As his digits popped out his thoughts escaped his lips, "You are so beautiful."

A faint blush fell over Emily's cheeks as she revealed in his attention. He had just made her cum. On her desk. And yet, he could still make her heart rate speed up and a blush appear. She gave him a shy smile as she cleaned up, slid off her desk, and fixed her clothing.

Aaron went over to her coat rack and grabbed her forest green coat, holding it out for her to shimmy into. While Emily put each arm into the warm material a small smile graced her lips. This was her life. Getting to be close to Aaron Shore every day meant each day was full of surprises. Surprises she never wanted to live without.

She turned around and leaned up to give him a soft kiss, "Let's go home."

Aaron's eyes twinkled back at her. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door, "Let's."


End file.
